Alicia's Heart
by Kirigane Kazuka
Summary: Gadis berambut Hazelnut itu tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya beku seperti Salju, kira-kira begitulah keadaannya sebelum ia bertemu Kirito dan Asuna di Sword Art Online. Seluruh hidupnya berubah. Chap 4 Update! RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1 : Alicia

Date : 19-October-2013

User In : Kirigane Kazuka

Ohayou! Ini adalah Fanfiction Permintaan dan Hadiah Ulang Tahun untuk Nerin Aqua. Gomen telat lama banget! Ini telatnya udah nyaris sebulan.. TTATT. Soalnya di HP gak bisa buka Fanfiction sering-sering.. (bilang aja gak ada kuota), terus Internet rusak banget.. *malah jadi curhat. Oh ya, semua side di Fic ini itu Side Normal. Kalau ada yang tanya soal The Messenger Girl & Another World, bakalan aku lanjutin kok. Tapi, sekarang lagi Fan Girling sama Kirito-kun nih.. #plak. Just forget that..

_START!_

Title : Alicia's Heart

Author : Kirigane Kazuka

Summary : Gadis berambut Hazelnut itu tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya beku seperti Salju, kira-kira begitulah keadaannya sebelum ia bertemu Kirito dan Asuna di Sword Art Online. Seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Sword Art Online, Anime Sword Art Online belong to the owner, Reki Kawahara.

I just own my OC, and this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter I = Alicia**

Gadis bermata _Onyx _itu duduk di bawah pohon, perlahan ia menyenderkan kepalanya di batang pohon. Sebuah kotak kayu ia pegang ditangan kanannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian membuka kotak kayu itu. Dari kotak itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah jepit berbentuk kepingan es yang terlihat indah, kemudian ia memakai jepit itu di poninya. "Atsuka.. Arigato untuk hadiahmu ya.."gugamnya aneh. Tangannya menutup kotak itu dan perlahan ia menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus perlahan.

KRINNGG! Bel masuk menghancurkan ketenangan gadis itu, tapi ia terlihat tak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, sebelumnya ia memang bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah tempat kesukaannya. Saat ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, semua orang berbicara tentang game VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) yang baru saja dirilis hari ini. _"Nanti kita ke toko kaset Game yang itu ya!", "Aku udah benar-benar gak sabar main Sword Art Online!"_. Setelah mendengar percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya tadi, gadis bermata _Onyx _itu menundukan kepalannya. Rambut _Hazelnut_ miliknya terurai. Ia ingin sekali memainkan Game itu juga. Setidaknya, ia bisa punya pengalaman baru..

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

Tangan kanan gadis yang-selama-ini-kita-bicarakan terangkat keatas. "Ya, Hirigaya-san?"tanya senseinya, Yuka. "Aku sudah selesai, sensei.."katanya pelan. Ia berdiri, dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah meletakkan buku dimeja senseinya, ia meninggalkan kelas itu. Sebenarnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi bagi murid yang belum selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensei Yuka, tentu saja belum-boleh-meninggalkan-kelas. Atau jika kau mau meninggalkan kelas secara diam-diam, katakan saja selamat datang pada lari memutari lapangan basket sebanyak 5 kali dan katakan ohayou pada tambahan 2 kali lipat tugas piket selama 3 hari.

Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan toko kaset Game itu, memang sudah sangat ramai seperti perkiraannya. Setelah mengantri dan menunggu gilirannya sekitar 10 menit atau lebih, akhirnya ia mendapat hal yang ia mau. Ia menatap kaset Game itu. _Sword Art Online? Kedengarannya sangat menarik bagiku.. _batinnya. Gadis itu kembali berjalan kerumahnya, dengan membawa sebuah kaset Game ditangannya dan sebuah Nerve Gear.

Gadis berambut _Hazelnut _ yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan membawa Nerve Gear disambut dirumahnya oleh Maid pribadinya, Erizawa Aiko. Ia menuju ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua dan ia segera mengatur semua hal yang diperlukan. "Aiko, karena besok sudah mulai awal musim panas, aku jangan diganggu ya!"teriaknya. Samar-samar seseorang yang dipanggilnya mengiyakan perintahnya. Setelah memasang Nerve Gear ke kepalanya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Hhh.. Gadis yang terkenal berhati Salju oleh semua orang, mencoba sebuah game yang dimainkan gadis normal.. Kedengarannya sangat amat mustahil.. Tapi, tentu saja harus aku percaya.. Disinilah aku berada.."katanya. "LINK STARTo!"

Setelah ia mengatakannya, muncul pilihan Languange, tentu saja gadis bemata _Onyx_ itu memilih English karena ia memang telah mendalami bahasa itu sejak lama dan ia memang menguasainya. Setelah mengatur beberapa hal yang lain, muncul tulisan Login dan Sign Up. Karena ia memang bukan salah satu Beta Tester, tentu saja ia memilih Sign Up. Saat berada di kolom Username, gadis bermata_ Onyx _dan berambut _Hazelnut _itu tertegun sejenak. Ia bingung, sungguh.

"Alicia.."gugamnya pelan. Setelah selesai mengisi formulir, gadis itu masuk ke dalam Game. Di dalam Game, ia terlihat di sebuah kota yang tentu saja sangat ramai. Pakaiannya terlihat biasa saja, hanya sebuah baju berwarna biru tua panjang dan rok abu-abu muda dan juga celana coklat, tentu dengan sebuah armor di dadanya. Rambutnya berwarna _Hazelnut _seperti rambut aslinya, tapi sepanjang pinggangnya dan digerai. Poninya dijepit dengan jepit berwarna hitam pekat. Sesaat ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya seumuran gadis itu sedang mengobrol, beberapa orang terlihat berjalan tak tentu arah, dan sebagainya.

BRUK! Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. "Hei Klein! Lain kali hati-hati.. Aku menabrak seseorang tahu!"kata orang yang menabraknya tadi. Perlahan setelah ia sadar, Alicia menatap orang itu. "Go..gomen!"kata orang tadi. "Hmm.. Tak apa.."kata Alicia pelan. "Namaku Ry- ma.. maksudku Alicia.."kata Alicia sedikit kaget karena ia hampir mengucapkan nama aslinya. "Namaku Kirito, dan dia Klein."kata Kirito, orang yang menabraknya tadi sambil menunjuk seseorang dibelakangnya. Klein tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Alicia perlahan tersenyum. Senyuman pertamanya setelah.. bahkan Alicia lupa kapan terakhir ia terenyum. "Kau baru Login ya?"tanya Klein. Alicia tersenyum lagi, tanda menjawab 'Iya'. "Kau mau ikut kami Hunting?"tanya Klein. Alicia menganguk. "Tapi kau harus mengaddku dulu.."kata Klein. Alicia mengikuti petunjuk Kirito bagaimana cara mengadd friend.

Alicia berhenti didepan Main Market. "Kenapa Alicia?"tanya Kirito. "Aku.. masih belum punya Sword.."katanya pelan. "Oh, Iya! Kau baru Login ya!"kata Klein sedikit lupa. Merekapun mampir sebentar ke Main Market. Alicia membeli Sword yang harganya hanya sedikit lebih murah dari Coll yang dimilikinya. "Itu Sword yang bagus, sekarang kita bisa Hunting dan Leveling!"kata Klein. Kirito mengangguk, seperti mengiyakan kata-kata Klein. Alicia merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan setelah.. Ia juga lupa kapan, tapi sepertinya itu perasaan… senang?

Saat Hunting, Klein benar-benar sama sekali tidak BISA menggunakan Swordnya dengan baik. Setelah Kirito mengajarkan cara menggunakan Sword Skill, Klein mencobanya dan ia berhasil.. mungkin ia berhasil dalam percobaan ketiga.. _Kirito adalah seorang Beta Tester yang baik. Ha nya kalau memang dia benar-benar seorang Beta Tester. Tapi dia memang terlihat seperti seorang Beta Tester kok! _batin Alicia. "Sekarang giliranmu Alicia!"kata Klein sedikit puas setelah percobaan ketiganya itu. Alicia terbangun dari lamunannya dan mengangguk pelan dan mulai menyerang. Dengan beberapa kali serangan, Alicia berhasil mengalahkan 'Musuh Pertamanya' itu. Kirito bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Klein benar-benar merasa sangat kalah dari seorang perempuan yang baru saja login. Alicia mendapatkan Exp dan Coll yang menurut seorang yang baru saja bermain game dan seorang newbie, sangat banyak.

"Darimana kau belajar memakai Sword seperti itu?"tanya Klein kaget dengan keahlian Alicia. "Aku baru saja melihat Kirito, dan sebelum itu aku tidak pernah menyentuh Sword.. Bahkan di dunia nyata.."kata Alicia polos."Hahh.. Sebaiknya aku Log Out saja.."kata Klein. "Kenapa?"tanya Alicia sedikit tertawa. Ia merasa Klein menyerah. "Aku lapar, tentu saja!"kata Klein. Kirito dan Alicia tertawa. "Baik, silahkan saja.."kata Kirito. Alicia menatap sekelilingnya. _Indah… Apakah aku pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini di Dunia Nyata? _batinnya.

"Eh!? Tombol Log Outnya tidak ada ditempat!"kata Klein kaget. "Huh!?"kata Alicia kaget. Kirito membuka menu barnya. "Iya, tidak ada!"katanya. Alicia mengikuti cara Kirito membuka menu barnya, dengan menggerakan jari telunjuknya secara vertical dari atas kebawah. Alicia membuka menu barnya dan mencarinya di semua tempat. Mata Alicia membelakak, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Benar! Tak ada disitu! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentangan bel. "Ki.. kita terjebak dalam Game ini.."kata Klein. Kirito menatap Alicia. Alicia terdiam, seperti tak merasakan apapun. Mereka tiba-tiba terteleport ke tempat pertama mereka berdiri.

Saat-saat pengalaman baru Alicia terasa musnah seketika. Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi warna merah. Seorang raksasa (ya… dari sudut pandang player sih kelihatannya gitu..) yang memakai jubah merah yang menutupi wajah sampai ke kakinya. Mata Alicia menutup, tak mendengarkan apa yang orang itu bicarakan. Tangan Alicia menggengam erat roknya. Hanya beberapa kata yang bisa ia tangkap yaitu 'Jika kita mati di dunia ini, maka kita juga akan mati di dunia nyata' dan 'Ada sebuah hadiah untuk setiap player di Inventory masing-masing player'. Alicia membuka Inventory nya. Sebuah cermin ada digenggaman tangannya. Ia melihat ke cermin itu. _Pengalaman baru.. yang tidak terlupakan. Itu lucu... _batinnya.

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya dan ia menatap dirinya kembali di cermin. Rambutnya sama seperti di dunia nyata, sepanjang punggung, jepit serpihan salju itu masih ada di dahinya. Alicia sedikit bingung kenapa ia kembali seperti di dunia nyata. Kirito menepuk bahunya. "Ngg.. Kau Alicia kan? Aku ingin pergi, apa kau ingin bersama Klein atau ikut denganku?"tanyanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera mengangguk. Alicia sudah tak peduli kemana ia akan pergi. Bahkan, ia tak peduli jika ia Kirito atau bukan. Ia sudah menyerah. "Hati.. Salju.."kata Alicia pelan. "Apa?"tanya Kirito. Alicia menggeleng dan mengikuti langkah Kirito yang mulai menjauh dari tempat itu, dan Klein. Sebenarnya ia tak merindukan Klein, tapi.. apakah mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi? Alicia jarang mendapatkan perasaan senang. Dan ia tak suka melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya menghilang untuk.. selamanya..

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Alicia melakukan serangan terakhir pada monster itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, monster itu berubah menjadi kepingan data. Coll dan Exp Alicia bertambah. "Tak kusangka seorang yang bukan Beta Tester sepertimu dapat mengalahkan monster sekuat itu.."kata Kirito. "Jadi kau menganggap monster seperti itu lebih kuat daripada aku?"tanya Alicia dengan nada datar, tapi dengan mimik wajah yang menunjukan ketidak percayan seorang Alicia. Kirito mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah Sword telah ada di dekat lehernya. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu.."kata Alicia. Aura Darknya menyebar dengan kuat. "Go.. gomen.."kata Kirito panik. Untung Sword milik Alicia tidak terlalu panjang, jadi Sword itu tidak melukai Kirito.

"Besok, player yang tersisa akan menghadapi boss yang ada di floor 1 ini. Kau harus ikut, tapi jangan membuat citraku sebagai Soloer hancur."kata Kirito. "Memangnya aku bukan Soloer? Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu hari ini! Coll yang dihasilkan monster terdekat di kota hanya sedikit, dan hanya kau orang yang kukenal yang mengetahui dengan baik bagian dari dalam hutan!"teriak Alicia, aura darknya sudah menghilang.. digantikan dengan aura kemarahan, bagaimanapun aura saat ia bicara, tapi tetap saja nadanya nyaris datar kecuali saat ia bersama Klein dan Kirito kemarin.

"Iya, iya.. Baiklah.. tapi sebaiknya kita pergi ke Main Market dulu.. Sepertinya Swordmu masih kurang k-"kata-kata Kirito terhenti karena tiba-tiba Alicia memontong perkataan Kirito. "Swordku cukup kuat untuk membelahmu!". Sepertinya Alicia tidak suka ada yang meragukannya.. Kirito mundur beberapa langkah, Alicia sungguh menyeramkan saat marah. Alicia mencoba menghilangkan Aura kemarahannya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar hutan. Saat sampai di pinggir hutan, Alicia memasukan Swordnya, saat ia berjalan tadi memang beberapa Frenzy Boar menyerang. "Baiklah, temui aku besok di tempat Battle Boss. Jangan lupa kau harus pergi ke Main Market untuk membeli Armor.."kata Kirito pelan dan meninggalkan Alicia. Alicia melihat Armornya, ya.. memang perkataan Kirito ada benarnya juga.. "Pasti aku akan mati jika tidak mengganti Armor.."kata Alicia pelan sambil kembali berjalan ke kota.

Sampai di Main Market, Alicia menghampiri toko Armor. "Ngg.. Baiklah.. Aku akan membeli yang itu, itu, itu, dan itu.."kata Alicia sambil melihat-lihat barang yang ia ingin beli.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Kirito menggerakan Swordnya dari kan ke kiri dan arah sebaliknya. Alicia berlari secepat mungkin menuju Kirito. "Ehh.. Go.. Gomen aku terlambat!"kata Alicia sedikit panik. "Itu kata Gomen pertama yang kau ucapkan di depanku.."kata Kirito. PLAK! Alicia menjitak kepala Kirito. "Itu kata-kata yang membuatku marah, Baka.."kata Alicia. "Pakaianmu.. Kau mengikuti nasehatku ya?"tanya Kirito. Alicia menatap pakaiannya. "Ya.. kemarin aku baru dari Main Market.."kata Alicia. Sekarang baju Alicia berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna merah, dan rok Alicia berwarna hitam, dan dia juga membeli Coat berwarna biru tua. Armornya tidak hanya menutupi dadanya, tapi juga lutut dan sikunya. "Jika Armor siku dan lututku tak berguna setelah battle boss, lebih baik aku menjualnya.."katanya.

"Sebaiknya kau berparty denganku.."kata Kirito. Alicia menangguk, kemudian Kirito menginvite Alicia ke partynya. "Hanya ada kau, aku, dan Asuna di party.."kata Kirito. "Asuna? Siapa dia?"tanya Alicia. "Dia adalah player yang kukenal saat pertemuan kemarin."kata Kirito. Player yang lain telah membuka pintu Boss. Alicia melupakan pertanyaannya dan segera mengikuti player lain, masuk ke dalam ruangan Boss. Aura dalam ruangan boss itu terasa dark. Seorang gadis yang memakai mantel berwarna merah marun berdiri disebelah kanan Alicia. _Asuna.. Inikah orang yang dibicarakan Kirito? _Batin Alicia. Karena memperhatikan Asuna, Alicia tak melihat serangan dari boss. Asuna mengeluarkan Rapiernya dan menebas boss itu. Alicia tersadar dan segera mengeluarkan Swordnya.

Kirito melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi ke monster boss itu. Asuna melakukan seragan juga, mantel merah marunnya berubah menjadi kepingan data setelah boss itu mencabiknya. Rambut Asuna berwarna _Chesnut _yang diambil sedikit disamping, kemudian dikepang dan diikat satu dibelakang (serius, susah jelasinnya). Alicia tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa asuna sangat cocok dengan Kirito. "Hati.. Salju.."kata Alicia pelan, Alicia melompat ke atas Sword monster boss itu, dan melakukan serangan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Monster Boss itu mempunyai dua bar nyawa. Sekarang nyawanya tinggal satu, dan berwarna hijau. Ia menyerang Monster Boss itu dengan bertubi-tubi. Perlahan ia terjatuh, nyawanya hanya tersisa sedikit. "Huh.. Untung aku tidak mati.."kata Alicia pelan. Seseorang menghealnya dan ternyata itu Asuna! "Kirito akan pergi ke lantai 2, sendirian.."kata Asuna. "Kenapa?"tanya Alicia. "Dia itu seorang.. Beater.."kata Asuna.

* * *

Words : 2.181

Happy Birthday Nerin Aqua! Gomen kalau ada adegan yang banyak skip, typo, dan dll.. Aku usahakan ceriat ini akan lebih bagus Chap depan! Karena ini debut pertamaku di Fandom Sword Art Online, jadi mohon dukungannya ya.. Ja~~

User Out : Kirigane Kazuka


	2. Chapter 2 : Angelice

Date : 16-November-2013

User In : Kirigane Kazuka

Konnichiwa! Kirigane-san back with Fic abal-abal debut pertamaku di Fandom Sword Art Online! Walaupun yang Review cuma Ne-Rie Aqua, tapi ayng jadi Silent Reader banyak banget! Maaf wordnya masih 2.000an.. Soalnya, aku lagi bikin Fic Crossover terbaruku! Tanpa banyak bicara..

_START!_

Title : Alicia's Heart

Author : Kirigane Kazuka

Summary : Gadis berambut Hazelnut itu tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya beku seperti Salju, kira-kira begitulah keadaannya sebelum ia bertemu Kirito dan Asuna di Sword Art Online. Seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Sword Art Online, Anime Sword Art Online belong to the owner, Reki Kawahara.

I just own my OC, and this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter II = Angelice**

Alicia berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya yang ada di penginapan. Tentu saja penginapan di Sword Art Online. Dia masih terjebak dalam Death Game ini, ingat? Tangannya membukan pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Badannya disenderkan ke pintu, HPbar Alicia terlah menunjukan warna kuning, tetapi tidak terlalu buruk. "Monster!"kata Alicia geram tapi pelan. Nada suaranya menunjukan bahwa ia kelelahan. Alicia seperti terlalu malas untuk mengheal dirinya sendiri. Alicia memasukan Swordnya ke dalam Inventory nya. Tiba-tiba Alicia menerima sebuah message dari Lisbeth. "Sword pesananmu sudah siap. Temui aku di tokoku sekarang juga." baca Alicia. Ia memang tadi memakai Swordnya, sword saat dia masih menjadi beginner. Alicia memang pernah datang bertemu Lisbeth di tokonya, kemudian ia tertarik mendengar cerita Lisbeth tentang sebuah crystal yang pernah ditemukannya. Alicia membutuhkan (dan menginginkan) sebuah Sword yang cukup kuat, dan Lisbeth menyarankan agar memakai crystalnya itu. Tentu saja, sword itu pasti cukup kuat.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

Alicia masuk ke dalam toko yang bertuliskan 'Lisbeth Smith Shop' itu. "Ohayou Lisbeth!"sapa Alicia sambil melambaikan tangan dan sedikit tersenyum. "Ohayou Alicia-san!"kata Lisbeth sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ahh! Lisbeth! J..Ja..Jang..Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan –san! Panggil saja aku Alicia!"kata Alicia sambil mencubit pipi Lisbeth pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga memanggil ku Lizbeth, panggil aku Liz saja.."tanya Lisbeth. Sepertinya kau telah membuat pertanyaan yang salah, Lisbeth.. Tentu saja, beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah Sword Beginner telah ada di depan lehernya. "Atau.. kau akan melihat bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan luka di tubuhmu.. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melukaimu di dunia nyata ataupun mengurangi HPbarmu…"kata Alicia dengan aura dark yang menyebar. Lisbeth mundur dua langkah, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah Sword dari lacinya.

"Ehh.. Alicia, lu.. lupakan yang tadi ya! Ini swordmu!"kata Lisbeth sambil menyodorkan sebuah sword kearah Alicia. Sword itu mirip dengan Rapier, tapi tentu saja bukan. Sword itu berwarna hitam dengan crystal putih di bagian pegangannya. Ukiran rumit berwarna biru tua menghiasi bagian pegangan sword yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. "Namanya, Angelice Blade (baca: Enjelais Blaide)."kata Lisbeth.

"Kenapa namanya Angelice?"tanya Alicia sambil menggerak-gerakan Sword itu kearah kanan dan kiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan ia membuat berkas di udara berwarna biru tua. "Tentu saja, crystal yang kumiliki berasal dari Angel Dragon yang tinggal di daerah dalam hutan yang sangat dalam dan sedikit dingin. Ya, tentu saja sword ini cukup terkenal dikalangan broker.."Lisbeth memberi penjelasan. Alicia menunjukan wajah tidak percaya. "Asuna memberiku crystal ini."kata Lisbeth sambil menunjukan crystal yang masih tersisa.

Wajah Alica berubah menjadi hangat dengan dihiasi senyuma-, ralat, bukan senyuman, tetapi seringaian. "Asuna-san dekat denganmu ya, Liz?"tanya Alicia tetap dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Lisbeth mengangguk cepat dan ketakutan. "Kenapa?"tanya Lisbeth. "Ngg.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya bertanya.."kata Alicia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesaat ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Aku harus pergi untuk melawan monster yang tadi telah membuat HPbarku menjadi berwarna kuning! Sayonara!"kata Alcia terburu-buru sambil berlari keluar dari toko Lisbeth. Lisbeth memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, _'Alicia adalah gadis yang memiliki sifat aneh.. Kenapa sifatnya selalu berubah-ubah?' _batinnya.

Alicia tersenyum puas, monster itu mungkin tidak memberinya Coll dan Exp yang banyak menurutnya, tapi mungkin Alicia merasa sangat senang karena ia bisa mencoba Sword miliknya yang baru dan monster yang tadi membuat HPbarnya menjadi kuning merespawn sebanyak 10 kali. "Sword ini sangat kuat.. Aku menyukai Angelice.."kata Alicia pelan sambil meletakan kembali Swordnya. Alicia sedang berjalan menuju penginapan untuk beristirahat setelah ia melakukan pembalasan dendam kepada monster yang membuatnya kesal di Dungeon.

"Ohayou Alicia!"sapa seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, Alicia menoleh. Itu Asuna! Asuna.. Kau harus segera pergi sebelum Alicia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.. Alicia menyeringai, meskipun sedikit, player lain kecuali Asuna dapat merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Alicia. Asuna duduk di meja Alicia, sedangkan Alicia sedang memakan makanannya sambil memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan ia ajukan kepada Asuna setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya. Semua player disekitar dua orang itu berpikir, apakah Asuna tak menyadari aura Alicia yang sudah menyebar hingga keluar penginapan itu? Ayolah Asuna! Sadarlah!

"Bagaimana?"tanya Asuna kepada Alicia. "Apa yang bagaimana?"tanya Alicia balik, ia memang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. "Aku lihat kau memakai Sword yang baru.. Bagaimana swordmu?"tanya Asuna sambil menunjuk Angelice milik Alicia. "Oh, sword itu cukup nyaman untukku.."kata Alicia. "Bagaimana?"sekarang Alicia memberikan pertanyaan ke Asuna. Asuna, sadar! Bahkan sekarang Author sudah mulai bisa merasakan aura Alicia!

"Bagaimana dengan Kirito?". DEG!. Asuna, meskipun kau telah menyadarinya, tapi tetap saja kau terlambat menyadarinya! Cepat lari Asuna! Lari dari Alicia itu! Sekarang juga Asuna! Alicia menyeringai, player lain mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terburu-buru. "E.. Eh so.. soal i.. itu.. Ak.. Aku harus per.. pergi sekarang juga! Sayonara!"kata Asuna panik, kemudian Asuna meninggalkan tempat itu. Lain kali Asuna ataupun seseorang yang lain harus mendengarkan nasihat Author ini..

Alicia menyeringai dan kemudian ia memesan segelas air. Ya.. Lagipula, menurut Alicia sudah cukup menyenangkan bisa membuat Asuna sepanik itu.. Tentu saja menurut Asuna, sifat Alicia memang selalu berubah-ubah..

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Alicia sedang bersantai dibawah pohon bersama Kirito, kenapa? Karena Alicia sedang mencari Asuna, tapi saat ia melihat Kirito, Alicia lebih memutuskan untuk bersantai (dan mungkin mengintrogasi Kirito). "Swordmu baru?"tanya Kirito. "Iya, namanya Angelice!"kata Alicia antusias sambil mengeluarkan Angelice miliknya. "Oh, jadi swordmu yang dulu sudah tidak mampu untuk membelahku jadi du-"kata-kata Kirito terhenti saat Angelice milik Alicia telah ada di lehernya. Terasa seperti _déjà vu _ya? "Angeliceku kali ini mampu membelahmu menjadi empat atau enam bagian sekaligus tahu!"Alicia berteriak sambil sedikit menggerakan Swordnya, berkas biru terbentuk di udara sebelah kanan leher Kirito.

"Hei.."Alicia berkata pelan pada Kirito yang sedang tidur dibawa pohon itu. "Ngg.."Kirito menjawab dengan gugaman tidak jelas. "Bagaimana dengan A-"kata-kata yang memulai interogasi Alicia terpotong karena teriakan seseorang. "Sedang apa kalian disini?! Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk di Dungeon, tapi kalian bersantai disini!". Alicia kenal betul suara itu, suara itu adalah Asuna, orang-yang-dicarinya-untuk-diinterogasi-mengenai-K irito. Alicia menyeringai, sedangkan Kirito masih tertidur lelap dibawah pohon itu. "Cobalah kau nikmati sejenak keadaan Aincard sekarang.."kata Kirito sedikit peduli. Asuna memandang sekelilingnya, Alicia menyembunyikan seringaiannya dan di wajahnya digantikan senyuman manis yang tipis, Alicia memang selalu menyembunyikan seringaiannya didepan Kirito. Alicia merenggangkan tangannya dan pergi ke penginapan untuk makan. Dia sudah lapar, apa salahnya kalau dia makan dan meninggalkan Asuna dan Kirito di bawah pohon? Alicia memang lapar, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

"Lain kali aku akan membuat monster itu menyesal!"kata Alicia kesal sambil menggerakan Angelicenya ke arah kanan dan kiri, begitupun sebaliknya. Satu kata yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang 'KESAL'. Ada monster yang menyerangnya saat ia melihat-lihat Dungeon (salah siapa lihat-lihat dungeon?) saat ia telah selesai makan tadi. Masalahnya, saat pertama kali diserang, Alicia sama sekali tidak sadar dan monster itu lebih kuat dari monster yang menyerangnya pagi tadi saat ia belum mendapat Angelice, untungnya, dengan Angelice ditangannya, ia tidak berakhir di tangan monster. Sekarang, Alicia sedang menuju ke sebuah pohon, yaitu pohon tempat ia, Asuna, dan Kirito berteduh tadi.

Alicia menyeringai, seringaiannya memang tipis, tapi ya.. auranya telah menyebar. Saat ia sampai di bawah pohon tadi, ternyata Asuna tertidur! Ya.. hanya dengan kejadian itu, Alicia tersenyu- ralat, menyeringai. Walaupun diliputi rasa senang (yang tidak wajar), tapi karena khawatir Asuna ataupun Kirito terkenal Sleep-PK, maka Alicia menghampiri Kirito dan Alicia membangunkan Kirito dengan cara menyentuh leher Kirito dengan Angelicenya yang masih ada di dalam tempatnya, tentu itu tidak akan melukai Kirito, tapi rasanya itu kurang wajar..

"Kirito, bangun atau aku akan menggunakan Sleep-PK!"Alicia berteriak agak pelan di dekat telinga Kirito. Kirito perlahan bangun, dan kemudian mengusap matanya. Alicia menyembunyikan seringainya yang mungkin jika tidak ada Kirito disini, pasti Author sudah dapat merasakan aura Alicia. "Kau tak lapar?"tanya Alicia pada Kirito. Alicia melemparkan sebungkus makanan kepada Kirito. "Arigato.."kata Kirito agak lemas. Alicia tersenyum, kali ini bukan seringaian. Tapi, sungguh senyuman.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Alicia dan Kirito sedang membicarakan tentang monster di Dungeon yang tadi menyerang Alicia. "Aku benci Dungeon!"Alicia mengatakan hal itu sampai berpuluh-puluh kali. Mungkin, Alicia akan kembali semangat jika ia dapat menginterogasi seseorang..

"Ngg.."terdengar gugaman tak jelas dari bawah pohon. Kirito dan Alicia menoleh kearah suara secara bersamaan. Rupanya, Asuna telah bangun dari tidurnya. Alicia memberikan pandangan 'Oh-kau-sudah-bangun' pada Asuna. Asuna berdiri dan segera mencoba mengambil Rapiernya. Alicia dan Kirito segera mundur selangkah ke belakang, kaget, tentu saja.

"Makanan.. "gugam Asuna aneh. "Eeh?"kata Alicia bingung. "Makanan akan segera datang.."Asuna mengatakan kata-kata tadi perlahan, seraya menghentikan gerakannya tadi. Asuna telah sadar bahwa, ya.. mereka (Alicia dan Kirito) bukanlah monster..

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Di Restoran, mereka bertiga diperhatikan semua player yang ada di sana. _"Itu adalah Lighting Flash Asuna-sama, lalu laki-laki yang berbaju hitam dan perempuan yang mengenakan jepit es itu siapa?", "Iya, benar, itu Lighting Flash Asuna-sama"_. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari player lain yang sedang membicarakan tentang 'mereka' bertiga.

"Terima kasih ya, telah menjagaku saat aku tertidur.."kata Asuna pelan. Alicia sepertinya kehilangan mood untuk menginterogasi, jadi ya.. Alicia tersenyum. Sementara Asuna dan Kirito mengobrol, Alicia menyeruput tehnya beberapa kali, ia terlalu 'malas' untuk mendengarkan percakapan Asuna dan Kirito tentang Sleep-PK yang berbahaya bagi Player.

"Aaaaa!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Spontan Asuna, Kirito, dan Alicia segera berdiri dan secepatnya mencari sumber suara. Ternyata di sebuah bangunan (lupa namanya apa XD #plak) tergantung seorang player yang memakai armor besi dengan lehernya yang terikat tali, di dadanya tertancap sebuah sword berwarna merah. Ia berusaha melepas sword itu dari dadanya. Alicia segera berlari ke arah player itu, meninggalkan Asuna dan Kirito dibelakangnya, di memang takut, melihat seseorang pergi.. untuk selamanya..

Asuna segera naik ke atas bangunan itu, sedangkan Kirito berdiri di bawah bangunan itu, tepat di sebelah Alicia. Tapi, semua usaha mereka terlambat, player tadi telah berubah menjadi kepingan data sekitar setengah menit setelah mereka datang. Alicia terdiam, matanya menatap tajam kearah sword berwarna merah itu. _Si.. Sia-sia saja.. A.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak pantas ada di dunia ini! Aku juga tidak pantas hidup di dunia lainnya! Aku.. Aku tidak berguna! Aku cuma gadis berhati salju!Aku berhati 'SALJU'! _batin Alicia keras,Alicia menggengam roknya dengan kuat, Alicia saat itu ingin semua sword melukainya. Rasanya sakit jika kehilangan seseorang, walaupun bukan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Setitik air turun dari mata Alicia, tak peduli Kirito dan Asuna telah menyelesaikan percakapan mereka dan sedang mencoba menyadarkannya. "Hisk.. Go.. Gomen ya, aku terlambat.."gugam Alicia aneh, memang ia menyadari bahwa player lain tak sesedih dirinya, mungkin player lain sering melihat kejadian seperti ini. Tapi, Alicia adalah player yang tak-ingin-siapapun-menghilang-selamanya-didepannya , selamanya.. "Gomen, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku tak sebaik dirinya.. Aku tak bisa sebaik Snow-chan.."Alicia terisak. Asuna menepuk pundak Alicia pelan, tetapi hati Asuna masih bertanya-tanya.. _Siapa 'Snow-chan'?_

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Sementara Asuna dan Kirito pergi, Alicia memilih untuk tinggal di kamarnya di penginapan. "Hiks.. Hiks..Gomen.. Ini semua salahku.."gugam Alicia aneh sambil menutup wajahnya, air mata menetes ke kedua pipinya. Angin berhembus kencang seakan menanangkan Alicia, Alicia segera bangkit dan menutup jendelanya. Tangan Alicia menyentuh jepitan saljunya, perlahan ia bernyanyi perlahan, tak satupun kata yang dinyanyikannya terdengar, Alicia bernyanyi tanpa suara, bukan, Alicia melakuakn permintaan maaf. Air mata Alicia berhenti menetes. Alicia duduk di tepi kasurnya, mungkin menurut Lisbeth atau orang-orang yang akhir-akhir ini menemui Alicia, ini bukan dirinya. Tapi, percayalah, dia mulai kembali ke dalam 'Snow Heart' miliknya. Alicia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengingat masa lalunya.

**_[[Flashback]]_**

_Seorang gadis kecil yang berambut Hazelnut sepundak sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan kesulitan di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis berambut Ruby selutut menghampirinya. _

_"Ohayou Ryu-chan!"_

_"Ohayou!"balas gadis berambut Hazelnut tadi sambil tetap menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin kamarnya._

_"Aih! Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu Ryu-chan!"kata gadis berambut Ruby tadi kaget._

_"A.. Aku ingin terlihat berbeda…"kata gadis berambut Hazelnut tadi malu, panggil saja dia 'Ryu'_

_"Panjangkan saja rambutmu! Agar mirip seperti aku!"kata gadis berambut Ruby tadi sambil berputar di tempat, hal itu membuat rambutnya terlihat semakin indah._

_"Ta.. Tapi, aku ingin terlihat berbeda.."kata Ryu malu-malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meski gadis berambut Ruby tadi terlihat akrab dengan Ryu, seperti sahabat, tapi entah kenapa Ryu tetap malu-malu._

_Gadis berambut Ruby tadi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari sakunya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Ryu. _

_"Ini namanya 'Snow Heart'! Jika Ryu-chan memakai ini, Ryu-chan akan terlihat berbeda walaupun rambut Ryu-chan dipanjangkan!"_

_Ryu menunduk dalam-dalam didepan gadis itu. "Arigato!"teriak Ryu._

_"Bukan masalah Ryu-chan!"kata gadis berambut Ruby tadi sambil menyedipkan matanya._

_Ryu tersenyum manis sambil tetap menunduk dalam-dalam._

_"Tapi, Ryu-chan harus melakukan permintaanku sebagai balasannya!"ungkap gadis berambut Ruby. _

_"Eh? Apa itu?"kata Ryu sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya yang hanya sepundaknya._

_"Benjanjilah padaku untuk tetap bisa menerima!"_

_"Me.. Menerima apa?"_

_"Menerima kenyataan! Jika ada seseorang yang menghinamu, terima saja! Jika ada seseorang yang ingin berteman denganmu, terima saja!"kata gadis berambut Ruby tadi meyakinkan._

**_[[Flashback]]_**

Alicia tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Angin bertiup melalui jendela Alicia yang sudah sedikit terbuka karena angin mulai bertiup sedikit kencang.

"Hati.. Salju.."kata Alicia perlahan sambil menutup matanya dan berbaring di kasurnya. "Aku berharap aku bisa menepati janjiku.."

* * *

Words : 2.382

Wuah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku nulis ini dari chapter pertama diupdate, sampai sekarang TTATT... Balasan Review!

Ne-rie Aqua : Aku gak lupa kok ^-^. Tapi, internetnya lagi rusak aja, sama gak ada ide.. Ok! Aku udah Update nih!

Baiklah, Arigato untuk Ne-rie Aqua yang udah Review dan semua Silent Readers lainnya! Ja~~

User Out : Kirigane Kazuka


	3. Chapter 3 : Kokoro

Date : 8-December-2013

User In : Kirigane Kazuka

Yosh! Arigato for RyuuKazegawa! You saved Kirigane Kazuka A.K.A my author side life.. TTATT.. Aku jadi punya semangat buat nulis lagi.. Aku kira gak bakalan ada yang dukung.. Arigato!

Gomen ya kalau di Fic ini banyak kata-kata yang pake English, soalnya aku nonton SAO pake Bahasa English.. Jadi, maaf ya bagi yang kurang tahu artinya! V^-^V

_START!_

Title : Alicia's Heart

Author : Kirigane Kazuka

Summary : Gadis berambut Hazelnut itu tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya beku seperti Salju, kira-kira begitulah keadaannya sebelum ia bertemu Kirito dan Asuna di Sword Art Online. Seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Warning : Typo and Friend bisa berkeliaran..

Disclaimer : I don't own Sword Art Online, Anime Sword Art Online belong to the owner, Reki Kawahara.

I just own my OC, and this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter III = Kokoro**

Alicia, Kirito, dan Asuna sedang ada di Inn (lupa punya siapa.. XD). Mereka sedang mendengarkan percakapan antara Yoruko-san dan Schmitt. Ya, sepertinya minus Alicia, Alicia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang kurang 'Penting' baginya. Untuk apa mendengarkan percakapan yang tidak ada kaitannya denganya?

Tiba-tiba Yoruko-san berdiri dan bersandar di jendela. "Hanya Grimrock-san yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus membiarkan Griselda-san memilih.."kata Yoruko-san, kata-katanya memang terpotong, Alicia memang terlalu malas untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. "Kau bercanda.. Kau bercanda.. Setelah semua ini.. Selama enam bulan.. Kenapa sekarang?"kata Schmitt panik. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Yoruko-san?! Kau baik-baik saja bila dibunuh seperti ini?"tanya Schmitt sambil mencoba mendekati Yoruko-san. Tapi, Kirito memegang tangan Schmitt dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda jangan. DEG! Tiba-tiba wajah Yoruko-san-san terlihat pucat dan kaget. Saat angin bertiup, Yoruko-san membalikan badannya, dan sebuah sword hitam pendek menusuk punggungnya! Yoruko-san terjatuh ke luar jendela. Sontak, Kirito dan Alicia menuju jendela. "Yoruko-san!"teriak Kirito. Alicia menutup wajahnya, kali ini, sudah dua palyer. "Hati.. Salju.."kata Alicia pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kirito melihat seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam berdiri di atas atap. "Asuna, aku serahkan padamu!"teriak Kirito, kemudian Kirito mengejar player yang mulai berlari diatas atap. "Berhenti!"teriak Asuna keras, tapi Kirito tak mempedulikannya. Aura disekitar Alicia berubah menjadi aura kemarahan,

"Hati.. Salju.."

"Aku.. takkan memaafkannya.."kata Alicia pelan. Alicia mengeluarkan Angelicenya. Dalam sekejap, Alicia segera menyusul Kirito.

Saat Kirito hendak mengeluarkan Swordnya, player itu mengeluarkan teleport crystal. Kirito lalu melemparnya dengan tiga senjata (gomen, gak tahu namannya.. TTATT). Tapi, senjata itu tak mengenainya, hanya ada tiga segi enam yang berwarna ungu yang berarti dia terlindungi oleh sesuatu. Sedangkan Alicia? Alicia dengan aura kemarahannya yang sangat kuat sedang mengikuti Player itu dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, player itu mulai menteleport dirinya. 'Kemana dia akan pergi!?'pikir Alicia kesal. Saat lonceng berbunyi, player itu sudah berteleport entah ke mana. Alicia dan Kirito berhenti mengejar dan berjalan kembali menuju inn.

Alicia memasuki Inn itu dengan langkah gontai diiringi Kirito. "_Baka_!Apa kalian sudah gila?!"teriak Asuna kaget sambil mengarahkan rapiernya ke Alicia dan Kirirto yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Asuna sambil kembali memasukan rapiernya.

"Tidak ada keberuntungan. Dia sudah berteleport.. Inn dilindungi oleh system, kita akan aman disini.."

Kirito memukul dinding yang ada di sebelahnya, tetapi hal itu hanya membuat tulisan 'Immortal Object' muncul di tembok.

"Player itu adalah Griselda.. Itu adalah hantu Griselda!". "Dia kembali untuk meminta balasan dari kami.. ". "Hantu dengan mudah dapat melakukan PK di safe areas... Hahaha.." kata Schmitt tertawa ketakutan. "Itu bukan hantu, pasti ada adalasan logis kenapa adanya murder di safe areas.. Pasti ada.." kata Kirito pelan, tangannya masih mengepal dan dalam posisi sama saat ia memukul tembok tadi. Alicia hanya menatap ke jendela, lurus, seperti mencari sesuatu.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

"Apakah player berjubah hitam tadi benar-benar hantu Griselda? Sekarang, saat aku sudah melihatnya dua kali, aku mulai mempercayainya juga..."kata Asuna saat mereka bertiga sedang duduk di dekat air mancur. Alicia memainkan Angelicenya,"Aku tak tahu.."katanya pelan. "Tidak, itu mustahil.."kata Kirito. "Ngg?"Asuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Pertama dari semuanya, hantu tidak bisa memakai teleport crystal.."

"Teleport Crystal?"ulang Kirito pelan. "Ada apa?"tanya Asuna. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."jawab Kirito pelan. Asuna mengeluarkan dua buah bungkusan berwarna ungu muda. Asuna menyodorkannya ke Kirito. "Ini untukku?"tanya Kirito. "Kau pikir aku hanya akan menunjukannya kepadamu?"kata Asuna. "_A.. Arigato.._"kata Kirito. sedangkan Alicia, dia tertidur di sana?!

"Hei, Alicia, kau mau?"tanya Asuna sambil menggoncangkan badan Alicia. "Ngghh.. _Ha'i.. Ha'i_.."kata Alicia sambil mencoba membuka matanya. Alicia mengambil bungkusan di tangan Asuna. "Ini akan segera Expired, jadi kau harus cepat memakannya.."kata Asuna. "Ini enak.."kata Kirito. "Dimana kau membelinya?"tanya Kirito sebelum memakan makanan itu lagi. "Ini tak bisa dibeli, kau tahu, aku bisa memasak.."kata Asuna. Sedangkan mereka mengobrol, Alicia telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan.. kembali tertidur?!

"Alicia! Ayo bangun! Aku akan mengantarmu ke Inn.."kata Asuna menggoncangkan bahu Alicia pelan. Alicia mengerjapkan matanya. "_Ha'i_.."balas Alicia pelan.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

Alicia kembali menatap ke arah jendela. "Aku hanya dapat sedikit menerima.."kata Alicia pelan. Alicia berbaring di kasurnya. Tangan kanannya direntangkan ke atas dan mengepal seakan menggapai langit-langit Innnya. "_Gomenne_ Snow-chan.."kata Alicia. Di pelupuk matanya terdapat air yang terbendung.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah message dari Kirito. "Tenang saja, Yoruko-san-san selamat.. Semua player yang menghilang di depan matamu, semuanya sudah ditemukan.."baca Alicia pelan. Hatinya seperti meleleh. Rasanya seperti semua salju dan kabut yang ada di hatinya menghilang. Entah kenapa.. "Aku benar-benar harus menerima.."kata Alicia pelan. Alicia berdiri, menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan keluar Inn.

"Aku akan mencari Pakaian baru dan Healing Items di Main Market.."kata Alicia sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Arigato _for all you teach me.. A-T-S-U-K-A.."

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

Alicia menatap kaca dengan senyum yang sangat amat terkembang. Alicia telah mengganti bajunya menjadi berwarna merah, roknya berwarna abu-abu terang. Sepatunya berwarna hitam tinggi. Dan juga ia memakai cardigan hitam. Dan yang masih bertahan hanya jubahnya..

CKLEK!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Alicia. Rupanya, itu Asuna. "Ayo Alicia, kau tak mau membuat Kirito menunggu bukan?"tanya Asuna. "_Ha'i_!"jawab Alicia senang. Mereka bertiga memang sudah berjanji untuk pergi berkeliling Dungeon. Asuna dan Kirirto berpikir, entah apa yang mengubah Alicia.

Alicia dan Asuna berjalan ke luar Inn. Mereka berdua bertemu Kirirto di luar Inn. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"kata Alicia senang. Asuna menepuk ujung kepala Alicia. "Dasar aneh.."kata Kirirto pelan.

SIING!

Aura kemarahan muncul disekeliling Alicia. Alicia mengeluarkan Angelicenya.

"Baiklah.. KI-RI-TO-KUN.."

"_Go.. Gomen_!"

* * *

Words : 1.140

Gomen ya kalau wordsnya kali ini gak sampe 2.000.. Soalnya, aku lagi fokus ngerjain yang Chap 15..

Balasan Review!

RyuuKazekawa : Dari Fandom mana nih? #plak. Wah! Arigato ya! Aku gak sangka Ryu ternyata punya fans! #dilemparinsword. Yosh! Ini udah Update, maaf kalau wordsnya lebih dikit!

Baiklah, Arigato untuk RyuuKazekawa yang udah Review dan semua Silent Readers lainnya! Ja~~

User Out : Kirigane Kazuka


	4. Chapter 4 : Dinner

Date : 15-December-2013

User In : Kirigane Kazuka

Akhirnya aku bisa selesaiin yang Chapter IV! Aku buru-buru nih! Dikejar waktu! Jadi, kalau banyak kata-kata yang kurang, atau banyak Typo.. _Gomen _ya!

Mungkin alur Fan Fiction ini banyak yang beda jauh dari aslinya, atau aku tambahin.. Tapi, gak apa-apa kan? Aku bisa ngelanjutin Chapter ini berkat dukungan semua Readers, yang review ataupun yang cuma jadi Silent Readers... _Arigato Minna_!

_START!_

Title : Alicia's Heart

Author : Kirigane Kazuka

Summary : Gadis berambut Hazelnut itu tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya beku seperti Salju, kira-kira begitulah keadaannya sebelum ia bertemu Kirito dan Asuna di Sword Art Online. Seluruh hidupnya berubah.

Warning : Alur Fan Fic ini kadang-kadang bisa beda sama Anime aslinya, Typo and Friend juga bisa berkeliaran..

Special Thanks : _Arigato_ for the Review, **Ne-rie Aqua**-chan, and **RyuuKazekawa**-kun!

Disclaimer : I don't own Sword Art Online, Anime Sword Art Online belong to the owner, Kawahara Reki.

I just own my OC, and this Fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san ! ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter IV = Dinner**

Alicia dan Kirito sedang berjalan di hutan. Ya, entahlah itu dungeon atau bukan.. Aku juga tak tahu..

Tiba-tiba Kirito melihat monster berkursor oranye. Kirito mengambil dua senjata (yang sama kayak chap lalu itu loh..) lalu melemparkan salah satunya ke monster itu. Monster itu kaget dan segera melompat, rupanya itu Ragout Rabbit! Kirito melemparkan senjata terakhir yang dipegangnya. Alicia segera bertepuk tangan dengan keras. "Hebat Kirito.."kata Alicia kagum. "Ayo kita ke Toko Egil.."kata Kirito cepat setelah melihat items yang didapatkannya. "Ngg.. Kenapa?"tanya Alicia, tapi Kirito tidak menjawab dan malah pergi menjauh.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

"Se.. Serius? Ini kan S-class rare item.. Aku tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.."kata Egil ketika melihat barang yang tadi Kirito dapat dari Ragout Rabbit. "Hey, Kirito.. Bukankah kau telah mendapatkan semua uang yang kau perlukan? Bukankah lebih baik kau memakannya dibanding menjualnya?"tanya Egil. "Aku memang ingin memakannya.. Aku mungkin tak akan pernah mendapatkannya lagi.."kata Kirito sambil memberi jeda di perkataannya. "Lalu.."sela Egil.

"Tapi, siapa yang memiliki cooking skill yang cukup untuk menyiapkannya?"tanya Kirito.

"Jika kita mencobanya, kita hanya akan menghanguskannya.."kata Egil. Kirito menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, berpikir. Alicia hanya melihat sword-sword yang dijual Egil. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kirito dari belakang.

"Kirito-kun.."kata seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

Kirito mebuka matanya, kaget. Lalu Kirito menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Asuna yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan seorang player yang menatap Kirito dan Alicia dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku sudah menemukan chefku.."kata Kirito sambil memegang tangan Asuna. "_N.. Na.. Nani?_"kata Asuna kaget. Player dibelakang Asuna itu makin menatap Kirito dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kirito melepaskan tangannya. Akhirnya ia sadar.. "Sangat jarang bisa melihatmu disini Asuna.."kata Kirito, err.. mengalihkan pembicaran.. mungkin? "Ini hampir waktunya melawan boss selanjutnya. Aku hanya datang kesini untuk melihat jika kau masih hidup.."kata Asuna kesal. "Aku ada di friend listmu, kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan itu.."kata Kirito. "Jika kau masih hidup, itu sudah cukup.."kata Asuna.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu soal chef?"tanya Asuna.

"Oh, ya.. Berapa cooking skillmu sekarang?"tanya Kirito. Asuna tersenyum, bukan, tapi menyeringai. "Aku menyelesaikannya minggu lalu.."kata Asuna. "Apa?!"kata Kirito, Alicia, dan Egil kaget. Kenapa Alicia bisa kaget? Ya, dia tak suka memasak.. Jadi dia menganggap aneh orang yang suka memasak. "Keren, bukan?"tanya Asuna. Sepertinya ia menyobongkan dirinya.. Hanya sepertinya..

"Jika kau sangat ahli seperti itu, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan.."kata Kirito, kemudian Kirito membuka menu barnya dan menunjukan hal yang ia maksud pada Asuna. "Hah?!"kata Asuna kaget saat melihatnya. "I.. Ini Ragout Rabbit!"kata Asuna kaget, untuk yang kedua kalinya, tentu saja..

"Kita bertukar, jika kau mau memasakanya untukku, aku akan memberikanmu satu gigitan.."kata Kirito.

Asuna menggengam kerah jubah Kirito.

"S - E - T - E - N - G - A - H"kata Asuna.

"_H.. Ha'i.._"kata Kirito ketakutan. Mungkin Asuna adalah player perempuan yang menurut Kirito sedikit sadis saat mempersoalkan S-class rare item.. Alicia menyeringai kepada Kirito. "Kau hanya akan mendapatkan seperempat, ingat itu.."kata Alicia sambil menyeringai. Kirito mengangguk kepada kedua player perempuan yang menurutnya 'sangat' sadis itu.

" Yosh!"kata Asuna senang sambil melepaskan gengamannya di kerah jubah Kirito. Kirito hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "_Gomen_, aku tidak jadi menjualnya, setelah semua ini.."kata Kirito pada Egil. "Ki.. Kita teman bukan? Tolong biarkan aku mencicipi rasanya.."pinta Egil pada Kirito.

"Aku akan memberikanmu laporan sebanyak dua halaman mengenai rasanya.."kata Kirito sambil tersenyum aneh dan mulai berjalan keluar toko Egil. Asuna tersenyum dan mengikuti Kirito keluar toko. Sedangkan Alicia hanya keluar toko dengan memasang wajah datar. "Oh, ayolah!"kata Egil.

Player yang menemani Asuna sedari tadi menunggu diluar toko Egil. Player tadi mulai mengikuti Kirito, Asuna, dan Alicia berjalan. "Lalu, dimana aku bisa memasaknya untukmu?"tanya Asuna. "Ya.."kata Kirito ragu sambil berhenti bejalan. "Kau pasti tak punya alat masak di tempatmu kan? Termasuk Alicia juga.."kata Asuna. Alicia menatap Asuna dengan tatapan 'Darimana-kau-tahu-aku-tak-suka-memasak?'

"Kali ini saja.."kata Asuna sambil memberi jeda di perkataanya. Kirito menegok ke arah Asuna. "Dan karena bahannya sangat bagus, kita bisa menggunakan tempatku.."kata Asuna sambil menatap Kirito. Kirito terlihat kaget.

"Untuk hari ini, sudah cukup.. _Sayonara_.."kata Asuna pada player di belakangnya.

"Asuna-sama, kau tak bisa membiarkan player-player asing ini ke dalam rumahmu.."kata player di belakangnya. Alicia hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mulai mengeluarkan Angelicenya. "Mereka memang asing, tapi mereka juga ahli.."kata Asuna sambil menunjuk Alicia dan Kirito. Alicia hanya bisa menatap Asuna aneh, sedangkan Kirito hanya diam. "Alicia 7 level diatasmu, dan Kirito 10 level diatasmu, Kuradeel.."kata Asuna. "Kau menganggap mereka ahli daripadaku?"tanya Kuradeel.

"_Souka_, player yang memakai baju hitam itu adalah salah satu Beaters.."kata Kuradeel setelah menatap Kirito. "Ya, itu benar.."kata Alicia santai. "Asuna-sama, yang para Beaters pikirkan hanya diri mereka sendiri! Tak ada hal yang bagus berada di dekat para Beaters.. Apalagi dengan player newbie yang berteman dengan Beaters.. Tak ada gunanya!"kata Kuradeel. Asuna mulai menatap Kuradeel dengan wajah kesal. Alicia tahu player yang dimaksud 'Newbie' itu dirinya. Alicia hanya bisa menahan agar tak mengambil Angelicenya, tentu untuk yang kedua kalinya..

_"Apa yang terjadi?". "Itu Lighting Flash Asuna-sama!". "Kau benar! Dia sangat Kawaii!"_. Player lain yang ada di sekitar Asuna mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya. Asuna menatap mereka dengan wajah biasa. "Kembalilah ke rumah untuk hari ini. Ini perintah untukmu dari Vice Commandermu (bukannya aku gak tahu artinya, tapi lebih enak ditulis gini loh..).."kata Asuna sambil berbalik dan mulai menyeret Kirito dan Alicia kerumahnya.

"Hey, kau yakin dengan ini!?"tanya Kirito pada Asuna sambil mencoba berdiri. "Aku yakin!"kata Asuna agak kesal. Alicia menatap Kuradeel. Kuradeel tampak agak kesal dengan kelakuan Asuna.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

"Ini sangat besar sekali.. Juga nyaris sangat kosong.. Ini membuatku merasa sangat bebas.."kata Kirito sambil melihat pemandangan di Selmburg. "Kalau begitu, kau harus pindah kesini.. "Aku tak punya cukup Coll.."kata Kirito. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pindah kesini lebih dulu.."kata Alicia menatap Kirito sambil menyeringai.

"Lagi pula, apa kau yakin tentang player tadi?"tanya Kirito. Alicia mengangguk tanda menyetujui pertanyaan Kirito. "Aku sudah memberi tahu mereka aku tidak butuh pengawal, tapi mereka bilang ini adalah peraturan untuk para pemimpin.."kata Asuna, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Commander (lebih enak ditulis gini loh.. jadi jangan salah sangka..) mempunyai hak untuk mengundang semua orang.. Kami hanyalah sebuah Guild kecil.. Tapi, kami mulai mempunyai banyak dan banyaj player yang bergabung. Setelah para player mengatakan kami adalah Guild terkuat, semuanya menjadi salah.."kata Asuna melanjutkan perkataannya. Alicia hanya menatap Asuna, sedangkan Kirito hanya bersikap biasa.

"Ya, lagi pula itu bukan permasalahan besar, lupakan saja!"kata Asuna sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kirito dan Alicia. "Kita harus cepat, sebelum ini bertambah gelap.."kata Asuna sambil kembali berjalan. "_H... Ha'i.._"kata Kirito sambil mengikuti langkah Asuna yang semakin jauh.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

"_O..__O__jamashimasu__.._" kata Alicia terburu-buru mengikuti Kirito yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Asuna. Kirito sedang duduk disebuah kursi. "Alicia, semua ini membutuhkan 4.000.000 Coll.."kata Kirito pada Alicia. Alicia hanya memasang wajah 'Aku-mempunyai-uang-yang-cukup'.

"Aku yakin aku sudah menyimpan sebanyak itu, tapi.."kata Kirito memberi jeda di perkataanya. _Kalau begitu, kau bisa pindah.. _batin Alicia. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, Kirito dan Alicia secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah suara.

Rupanya itu Asuna, tapi ia memakai baju dan celana yang berbeda dari biasanya. Alicia menoleh ke Kirito, Alicia menyeringai. Kenapa? Kirito sedang Blushing! Alicia mengeluarkan tawanya, tapi hanya dalam hati. _Kirito.. Kirito.. Kau bisa membuatku tertawaku meledak, jika aku tertawa, aku bisa menjadi kepingan data karena sikapmu saat tahu aku menertawaimu! _batin Alicia. Auranya memang tidak keluar, tapi wajahnya menunjuka bahwa ia mempuyai perasaan senang yang aneh.

"Berapa lama lagi kalian berencana untuk masih memakai pakaian itu?"tanya Asuna, tangan kirinya bercacak pinggang. "Y.. Ya.."kata Kirito sambil melihat tangannya.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

Alicia dan Kirito sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kirito memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam juga. Sedangkan Alicia memakai baju putih dengan garis abu-abu di pinggangnya, dan celana coklat panjang.

Asuna membuka menu barnya. Kemudian, Asuna mengeluarkan Ragout Rabbit. "Oh, jadi ini S-class item yang legendaris.."kata Asuna bercacak pinggang sambil mengamati Ragout Rabbit. "Jadi, bagaimana kau mau aku memasaknya?"tanya Asuna sambil menatap Kirito. Alicia hanya membiarkan mereka bicara dan hanya melihat –lihat dapur Asuna.

"Chef's Choice.."kata Kirito sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan di pinggang. "Ayo kita lihat.."kata Asuna sambil meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya di pipi kanannya. "Ayo kita rebus!"kata Asuna sambil membuka meletakan panci berwarna hijau. Kemudian, ia membuka menu barnya, dan ia mengeluarkan bahan –bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Ini Ragout, Ragout adalah tipe rebus.."kata Asuna. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau untuk memontong bahan-bahan. Asuna menyentuh bahan-bahan dengan pisau dan membuatnya menjadi potongan kecil. Kirito dan Alicia hanya bisa terkagum-kagum. "Seharusnya, kau harus melakukan lebih banyak.. Memasak di SAO sangat simple, itu membosankan.."kata Asuna sambil memasukan Ragout Rabbit ke dalam panci, kemudian memasukannya ke oven.

"Itu akan menjaga Ragout Rabbitnya!"kata Asuna sambil melepas sarung tangannya. "Aku akan membuat hidangan lain.."kata Asuna sambil berlalu ke bagian lain dari dapur. Asuna kembali mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari menu barnya. Kirito hanya bisa terkagum-kagum, sedangkan Alicia.. Entah kenapa ia hanya melihat oven dengan tatapan 'Ayo-cepatlah-matang!'

Asuna mengeluarkan Ragout Rabbit dari oven. Kemudian, Asuna meletakannya di meja. Asuna menatap Kirito dan Alicia dengan tatapan 'Sudah-siap?' sambil memasang seringaiannya. Kirito hanya bisa menelan ludah tentang apa yang ada di dalam panci itu. Sedangkan Alicia hanya menatap panci itu dengan tatapan Death Glarenya.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/ **

"Haah.. Ini sudah dua tahun, tapi ini adalah makanan S-class pertama yang kumakan.. Aku bersyukur aku bisa bertahan selama ini..."kata Asuna setelah mereka 'Kirito, Asuna, dan Alicia' telah menghabiskan Ragout Rabbit yang tadi dibuat Asuna.

"Ini aneh.. Rasanya seperti aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di sini selama sepanjang hidupku.. Itu hanya perasaanku saja.."kata Asuna. Alicia mebiarkan ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

_Baru hari ini aku memakan makanan S-Class.. Aku juga bersyukur aku dapat bertahan selama ini.._batin Alicia. "Aku pulang duluan ya.."kata Alicia sambil berdiri dan melangkah ke luar rumah Asuna. "Oh? Kenapa Alicia?"tanya Asuna. "Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa.."kata Alicia sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

**\(^-^)/ Skip Time \(^-^)/**

"Besok, aku akan datang ke rumahmu, 'Aku, dan Kirito' akan jalan-jalan ke Dungeon.. Dan aku mengajakmu, jadi, tunggu aku.." Alicia membaca messege yang dikirimkan Asuna. "Menarik.."kata Alicia sambil menyeringai. "Aku tak sabar menunggu esok.."kata Alicia sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan.."kata Alicia sambil menyentuh 'Snow Heart' miliknya. "Aku harap aku masih bisa bertahan sampai Death Game ini berakhir.. Dan.." Alicia memberi jeda di kata-katanya.

"Aku bisa menerima, dan tentu yang paling penting, bertemu denganmu.. ATSUKA A.K.A SNOW-CHAN..."

* * *

Words : 2.106

_Gomen_ lagi ya, kalau yang aku tulis cuma seperenam (mungkin?) dari Chapter 8.. ^-^

Sekarang, Balasan Review!

RyuuKazekawa (Special Thanks for Review in Chap 2):

Wah! Dari Fairy Tail ya? Aku mulai tertarik nonton Animenya nih sekarang ^-^! Sebenernya sih, aku udah pernah kenal Fairy Tail.. Tapi, dulu agak gak tertarik karena ada 175 episode..

Ini dari Episode 8.. ^-^

Sama kok, aku juga mulai iri sama Himiki-chan..TTATT #gigitbrokolisambilheadbang

Sebenernya, ada alasan sih, untuk aku nonton SAO pake B. Inggris.. Soalnya, aku tuh lebih seneng pake B. Inggris, kata-katanya banyak yang gak aku ngerti tapi jadi lucu nontonya.. Tapi, _Arigato_ ya untuk streamingnya.. Aku juga lagi nyari buat nonton yang B. Indonesia.. V^-^V

Dan _Gomen _ya, untuk salah penyebutan nama di Chapter kemarin.. V^O^"V

Baiklah, Arigato untuk RyuuKazekawa yang udah Review (again) dan semua Silent Readers lainnya! Ja~~

User Out : Kirigane Kazuka


End file.
